Run
by casadora22
Summary: Reid runs to the one thing he's learned he cant live without, but when he gets there it might be too late. Got the idea from my interpritation of the song Run by Snow Patrol. Please read and review.


**I thought of this when I was listening to Snow Patrol's Run. I actually forgot all about the song until recently. This is just the scenario for the song, I think. If I get enough reviews, I might make a story out of it, of course with a more explanatory introduction. Tell me if you like it!**

_Run._

_Ran as far and as fast as you can._

_But to run would be to destroy my soul. _

_Or even more importantly, my heart._

_I can't run from you._

_Only to you._

Reid flew past the emergency personnel at the hospital. _No no no no!_ He repeated over and over in his head. She'd found out…and now this? He looked ahead to see Tyler and Erica sitting in the waiting room. _Erica…_

"What happened! Is she ok!?" Reid yelled at the exhausted Tyler. Tyler said nothing, and held the crying Erica in his arms.

"Reid…" Tyler whispered.

"How did this happen!" Reid tried to shout but it came as a whisper. Tears stung the back of his eyes.

"How did this happen? How did this _happen_!" Erica had found her voice. "you dirty, pathetic cheating pile of shit! What do you mean how did this happen!"

Reid fell to his knees.

_Where are you, my love?_

_Where have you brought me?_

_It's too dark, I cannot see you._

_Why don't I feel you around me?_

"I didn't…" Reid whispered.

"Bullshit!" Erica screamed. Others looked over to her outburst, but didn't say anything. Tears poured down her cheeks. "You did this. You never deserved her! I knew I should have told her. You pathetic bastard, I hate you and I hope you burn in hell!"

_I hope you burn?_

_Can't she see, I'm already covered in flames._

"Erica." Came a deep voice. Caleb. Pogue was behind him. He sat down next to Erica without a word, and placed his head in his hands.

"Reid. I'll take you to her room." Caleb said softly.

Reid didn't reply. His body just trembled. Fear. Greif. Self loathing. Was this going to be his new life? Possibly…he deserved nothing better.

He followed Caleb down the hall, silently. He heard heart monitors beeping. Beacons of life, telling everyone they were still there. Still holding on.

It felt like he wasn't moving. Like slow motion through the hall. He must be sleeping. A terrible nightmare.

The patients got worse as they continued down the hall. The lights were dimmer.

_Where are you?_

_Why don't I feel you getting closer to me?_

At the end of the hall there was a room. The room was white. It was small. There was a bed, also white. There were tubes and wires that were white. White bandages. It was so bright. Outside the window was complete and total blackness.

There was the sound of a heart monitor. Like many others, but this one was different. This heart was different. There was a quiet breath.

Black hair flowed over a pillow. The face that belonged to the breath and heartbeat was looking away. The delicate chin and throat were bruised. A finger twitched.

There were so many tubes, he couldn't tell where one ended and she began. The body he knew so well was limp and foreign. He had to look away. It didn't help.

Beside the white was red. Red bandages everywhere. Red cloths.

_You are here._

_Just barely. _

_I can hardly feel you._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The monitor. Measuring her strength. Her life.

He didn't have to look closer, his heart wasn't even broken. It was worse. It was twisted, squeezing. As if it wanted to jump from his chest in disgust of him. He wished it would.

Tears stung, but he still tried to hold them back. He failed when he gently stroked the back of her hand.

"_Reid."_

He froze at the broken voice. No, this can't be here. Her voice clear and beautiful, like bells.

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep _

"Meg." He whispered.

"_you came."_ She tilted her head slowly towards him. Her try at a smile shattered his heart. Broken? No, shattered. Broken implies there are still pieces left.

She had a bandage over her forehead. One eye was bruised. Her blue eyes searched his.

"_There was a car…I don't know…"_ her voice was so hoarse.

"Baby, you're going to be ok. Just a bad day. I can't keep going. Not without you."

Her eyes filled and began to water over.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"_Reid I was pregnant." _She cried softly. _"im so sorry. I lost the baby. They said the impact…"_

He froze. Pregnant? How?

"Babe, I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Right now, you just have to stay with me."

She smiled a tiny smirk. "_I'll never let go."_

There was a long beep. Her eyes were closed. By time he stood up, nurses were rushing the bed out of the room.

"Wait, wait!" he yelled after one nurse. "Whats going on? Whats wrong?"

"We don't know. The car accident bruised a lot of her internal organs. Its possible there's internal bleeding. One of the broken ribs could have punctured a lung…We don't know, I'll keep you updated."

And with that, he was again alone.

"Caleb?" he whispered.

Caleb's eyes were red. Was this the first time Reid had seen Caleb cry?

"Yes." He sounded like a man who had been shown the value of life. Like someone who'd had a part of himself sacrificed, and was about to appreciate every breath.

"How…" Reid couldn't finish."

"She was going to your house to tell you. She…she saw your car at Jessica's. She called Erica on the phone, to ask her what to do. Just 10 minutes after she'd hung up, we'd gotten a call from a police man who'd called the most recent call on her cell phone, and told us they needed information and that she'd been in a car accident." Caleb paused.

"They said the man had been drinking, ran a red light on that blind hill by Burns's farm. He was in a truck, so her Bug was pushed off the road and right over the hill, down to the river."

"I wasn't cheating." Reid said, half dead. "She'd called and said she thought she was being robbed. I stopped to check on her. Then she told me she wanted me back, she'd only said that to talk to me face to face…"

"I know." Caleb said. "Erica told her you wouldn't…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Garwin?" The nurse came back, looking stone faced. She clutched the clipboard.


End file.
